Thoughtful
by X-Yukiko-X
Summary: He did not know why, but Akira hated it when Shindou was thoughtful. ' Oi, I was wondering,' Hikaru began slowly. ' But are you really a girl in disguise' Oneshot, no pairing, Featuring Akira, Hikaru and the people from the Go salon.


**Hikaru No Go**

Yumi Hotta ; Takeshi Obata

_Thoughtfull_

By: X-Yukiko-X

* * *

He did not know why, but Akira hated it when Shindou was thoughtful. Maybe it was from a bad experience, or a childhood trauma, who knows. (Even though he did not know Hikaru as a child. Or do you count twelve being one? Akira certainly had not behaved as one then, always acting like an adult, calm and patient. Not like a sugar high brat always jumping around and screaming its head off, like _someone_ he knew. At least, he thought he had not been like that. He _hoped_ he had not been like that.)

Alas, now that is not important anymore, for he, Touya Akira, was facing his life-long rival, Shindou Hikaru. Okay, not really life-long, but at least a few years, five to be precise. Back to topic. So, in front of him, on the other side of the Goban, there _he_ was, staring intently at the spread out game displayed with black and white stones crossing and uncrossing, mingling together and dancing with life on the board. The aura around them was breath taking, and the old men at the cafe were openly staring. They were so used to their childish fits, so this peaceful silence was new for them. Who would win? Was it, maybe, a tie? But Akira and Hikaru paid them no heed, their minds solely focused on the game before them. Or that was what Akira thought.

" Oi, I was wondering," Hikaru began slowly. " But are you really a girl in disguise?"

Akira almost choked on his own spit (as most the people in the room) and glowered at the boy before him.

" What did you just say?" He growled angrily.

" I mean, really, you look so girly-ish! You kind of look... pretty, you know? I bet you've already been mistake for a girl at least once!" Hikaru stated happily.

He didn't know what to say. Girly-ish? Pretty? Was he really that feminine? He may have a little longer hair than normal boys his age (it did after all reach his shoulders) and it being silkier than most girls', have a soft angular face with green eyes, it did not mean he was a girl. Okay, a girly guy, then.

Oh god, he did look like a girl.

But why now? Why just now did Hikaru have to ask about his girly-ness? In the middle of a game to boot. Now, he was probably mentally scarred to life just by one question and statement. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, ignoring Hikaru. Maybe he'd take it and leave it at that.

" So, have you?"

Or maybe not.

" No, Shindou, but maybe you should learn not to ask stupid questions in the middle of a game." he said calmly, while his mind was screaming out _Yes! I've been mistaken for a girl too many times! And I'm sick of it!_

" Hm, pity."

Pity what? That he was not a girl? God, that boy will be the end of him.

" Are you the reincarnation of one, then?"

" Shindou!"

Hikaru grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath and resumed his task of trying to win the game. Yes, you heard me right, trying. Even though he was a lot stronger than before, he still could not win against Akira — which was terribly annoying he thought — but was probably the second best in whole Japan, right after him.

Not five minutes had passed when he began again.

" Why do you always wear formal clothing? You should relax more."

Akira sighed profoundly, his left eyebrow twitching slightly ; summoned his patience and responded in cold, harsh words.

" Because it's what is awaited of me. You should learn that not everybody is as simple minded and easy-going as you are. Some, at least, know what being classy means."

Hikaru snorted.

" Meanie, you wound me deeply," he said dramatically. " I thought we were friends."

" Just shut up and play!" Akira retorted, feeling slightly relieved when the other did so, snickering a bit though.

Moments passed again, the seconds ticking by, replaced by minutes and then an hour.

" You should get a haircut." Hikaru said lightly.

And then, just then, Akira knew why he hated it when Shindou was thoughtful.

* * *

Hey, me again! Nope, I'm not dead... Just tired. But I'm gonna kick myself until I release most of the chapters I'm writing!

This is a short drabble-ish one-shot I began a few months ago, when I finished reading the manga's. Pity it ended that way, really.

I have too many ideas I have to write, including some _Gravitation_ stories. But I'm gonna do my best to update my other ones, promise.

Ja ne!

Nemo.


End file.
